Friends
by youtubeinthetardis
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were, and always will be, best friends. [Platonic Percabeth; One-Shot]


_Aloha everybody! So this is kinda (loosely, tbh) based off of a tumblr post (I'll put the link at the bottom). So, these are all set in between books, and only focus on Percy and Annabeth (soz). Anyways, here's the story! Enjoy xx_

* * *

 _IN BETWEEN THE LIGHTNING THIEF & THE SEA OF MONSTERS_

Percy yawned as he waited for his Gmail screen to load. He clicked on the new email from Annabeth (a.k.a Wise Girl) and read it.

 _Spring break in DC. Wish you were here, but not really._

He snorted at the last part and opened the picture. It was Annabeth on vacation in DC. She was wearing jeans and a denim jacket over her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Her blond hair was pulled back in a bandanna. She was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial with her arms crossed, looking extremely pleased with herself, like she'd personally designed the place. He smiled and left clicked to print it.

 _Would you be more flattered or creeped out if I said I printed that out?_ he asked in response. He quickly got ready while her response came through.

 _I'm flattered._ was all she said.

 _I know,_ he typed. _Who wouldn't want a special place in my notebook?_

Her reply came almost right away. _Anybody with a brain, Percy._ He rolled his eyes. _Rude._ He signed out of Google and stuck the photo in his notebook, then went to eat breakfast.

* * *

His social studies homework was killing him, honestly. It didn't make any sense. Latitude and longitude became jumbled up nonsense. He threw his pencil down angrily onto his paper. 'Annabeth would know the answer,' he thought to himself. 'Wait...Annabeth would know the answer!'

He quickly signed into google and composed an email to her.

 _Why is social studies a thing_

He hoped she was still up, and his prayers were answered when her response came through.

 _Okay, what do you need help with?_

He grinned. _You know me too well. But anyway, is the equator the main line of longitude? What even is longitude? Help._

He could feel Annabeth rolling her eyes. He would never admit it to her, but she was tons smarter than him. It got annoying sometimes.

 _Honestly, Seaweed Brain. No; the equator is the main line of latitude. The prime meridian is the main line of longitude._

 _Thanks, Wise Girl._

* * *

 _IN BETWEEN THE SEA OF MONSTERS & THE TITAN'S CURSE_

Annabeth sighed. She was sprawled across her bed, and for the first time she could remember, she had nothing to do. No books to read, no facts to learn, no friends to go out with.

 _'Well,'_ she thought to herself. _'There's always Percy.'_ She got up and fished around for her drachmas. She put a towel under a spot under the window, then opened it. She sprayed a water bottle into the sunlight and threw her drachma in. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," she said. "Show me Percy Jackson."

Percy appeared, sprawled across his bed, too. "Seaweed Brain!" she called, getting his attention. His head jerked up to look at her. "Annabeth?" he said, walking to the iris message. "Hi," she said, waving. "What's wrong?" he asked. She pulled up a chair and sat down. "I'm _bored_ ," she complained, pouting. Percy laughed. "Me, too," he said.

"There's nobody here," she said, gesturing to her general house. "My dad, Helen, and the boys went who knows where, and Thalia went out to explore," she explained. Percy nodded. "But hey, you've got me!" he said jokingly. "Aren't I lucky," she said sarcastically. Percy pouted. "You're happy to see me," he said stubbornly. Annabeth laughed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," she said.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Anyways, what's new? Exciting? Interesting?" he asked. "Well, for starters, one of my best friends isn't a tree anymore," she said. "Lame," he said jokingly. She smiled. "What about you, then?" she asked. "I'm thinking of getting a Guinea Pig," he said. "Holding your own kind in captivity isn't very nice, Percy."

He was confused for a second, before realization dawned on his face. "You did not just do that!" he shouted, but Annabeth couldn't hear him over her laughs.

* * *

Annabeth hastily threw her drachma into the mist. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," she recited. "Show me Percy Jackson."

Percy appeared in front of the mirror. "Percy!" she said, getting his attention. He jumped and spun around, shoulders tense. He relaxed when he realized it was just her. "Hey Wise Girl," he said, grinning at her. Her heart fluttered, and she cursed herself internally for it. "Hey Seaweed Brain," she greeted. "What's up?"

"Grover found some demigods at the school he's in," Annabeth explained. "Thalia and I kinda need you and your mom to drive us," she said. Percy nodded. "Yeah, okay," he said. "My mom loves you. She'll say yes."

Annabeth smiled. "Great!" she exclaimed. "We, uh, also might need a place to stay..." she said awkwardly. Percy's eyes lit up. "You're staying with us?!" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. Annabeth's heart did a gymnastics routine. "If it's not a bother to you," she said. "No!" Percy shouted. "It's not! This is great!" He stared at her for a second. Annabeth could feel her face heating up. She cleared her throat and looked down. She looked up through her eyelashes and saw a very flustered Percy doing the same. "So, um," she said awkwardly. "My dad will drive us there tomorrow, so we'll be there soon," she said. Percy nodded. "Can't wait," he said, grinning, and swiped his hand through the message.

Annabeth sighed and groaned. What was happening? She was acting like an Aphrodite kid.

* * *

"Oh my god," Percy said, staring at the screen. Annabeth won, by a lot. He blinked, while Annabeth smiled smugly. "You-" Percy started, still staring at the screen. "I'm-"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Face it, Seaweed Brain. You lost," she said. "But-" he said. "I'm in last place!" he exclaimed. "I noticed that. And I'm in first," she said slowly. Percy frowned. "Did you rig your controller?" he asked, suspicious. Annabeth rolled her eyes. " _No._ "

"Then let's switch and play again," he said, not convinced. She handed him her controller, and vice versa. "I'm still going to kick your ass," Annabeth said. Percy pouted. "You are _not,_ " he said stubbornly. (She did).

* * *

 _IN BETWEEN THE TITAN'S CURSE & THE BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH_

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," he said, throwing his drachma into the mist. "Show me Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth materialized in front of him. "Wise Girl!" he yelled, which effectively scared her. She shouted and jumped about a foot in the air, spinning around in her chair to look at him. "Percy!" she whisper-yelled. "You scared me," she said. Percy smirked. "That was the plan," he said jokingly. She glared at him. "What do you need?" she asked. "Help."

"Geometry?" she asked. He nodded. "Alright. Shoot," she said. "M'kay. So, there's this question on my study guise that is literally killing me..."

"...and then you just do that again, and you have your answer," Annabeth finished. Percy did that, and read the answer off of his paper. "Um...46," he said, but it came out as more of a question. "Finally!" Annabeth exclaimed, smiling. Percy let out a breath, too. "Oh, gods, that was literally eating me alive," he said, setting down his pencil. Annabeth laughed. "Yes, I could tell," she joked. He glared at her. "Rude," he said. She rolled her eyes. "Annabeth! Dinner!" her stepmother called. She sighed. "I've gotta go," she told Percy. He pouted. "Can't you eat dinner in your room?" he whined. She shook her head. "I can't," she said. "See you later?" she asked. He nodded. "See you later."

* * *

Percy hastily threw the drachma into the mist. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," he said. "Show me Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth appeared, calmly reading Harry Potter at her desk. " _EMERGENCY!_ " he shouted at the top of his lungs. Annabeth screamed and dropped her book. She glared at Percy. "If you do that _one more time_ , I swear to the _gods_ that I will strangle you," she growled. He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. But I do have an emergency."

Annabeth frowned. "What is it?" she asked. Percy leaned in. "My mom's on a date," he whispered. Her eyes widened. "Sally? On a date?" she asked. He nodded.

"This Paul Blowfish guy or something. I saw him when I Iris-Messaged my mom. He's in her writing seminar or something. My mom said they were just friends, and I was like "okay, mom" and told her if she was happy, then I was. But know I'm starting to worry, cause this is how it went down with Gabe, you know? He was funny and handsome, making sure we stayed happy. Then he married my mom and his true colors showed. He became ugly, rude, and abusive, and I don't want that to happen to me, or my _mom_ because she deserves to be happy, you know? Paul seems like a nice guy but so did Gabe."

Annabeth listened silently while Percy talked. She didn't speak for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I wouldn't worry," she said, looking him in the eye. "I'm positive Paul is a good person. And if Sally seemed truly happy when you saw her with him, then she believes it, too. You're both going to be fine. Besides, you're a son of Poseidon and your mom is a badass. You could totally take him down if he tried anything."

Percy let out a laugh and he visibly relaxed after hearing her words. "By the way," Annabeth said, remembering something Percy said. "Is Paul's last name really Blowfish?" she asked. Percy grinned and shook his head no. "It's actually Blofis," he said sheepishly. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain," she muttered.

* * *

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase."

Percy would probably never get over the way an Iris Message formed. First he saw the vague outline of Annabeth, her honey blonde princess curls being the easiest to spot. The mist quickly grew into an oval shape and sharpened to reveal Annabeth reading a very large Architecture book. It happened in less than 5 seconds, and Percy knew he would never forget it.

He stared at her for a bit. Her features were relaxed, and her eyes were bright with interest. Her long curls made a curtain around her, blocking out everything except the words on the page. He cleared his throat, and her head snapped up. She smiled at him, book marking her page and setting the book down. "Hey Seaweed Brain," she greeted. "Hey Wise Girl," he said. "Listen, I kinda need a favor, kinda," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Yes…?"

He blushed. "Could you go to the movies with me at around 3 on September 1st?" he asked. Annabeth stared at him. "A _favor,_ " she said. "It is! Freshman orientation is that day, and my mom can't pick me up until later. I haven't seen you in a bit, so I thought we could get together and do something," he explained. Annabeth hid a smile. _'He misses you,'_ thought her inner Aphrodite. Was that a thing? It probably was, since she had one.

"Sure," she said. "Where, exactly should I be meeting you?" she asked, grabbing a pen. "Goode High School," he said, and she scribbled it on her hand. "Okay," she said. "I'll be there. 3 o clock on September 1st," she said. Percy nodded. "Thank you so much," he said. "Anytime. See you then," she said. He waved, and she waved her hand through the mist, disconnecting the call.

 _He misses you._

* * *

 _IN BETWEEN THE BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH & THE LAST OLYMPIAN_

"Are you sure you know the plan? After you leave Camp, it could be any day," Annabeth told him. Percy sighed. "I _know_ the plan, Annabeth. I'm not stupid," he snapped. She tried to not let her hurt show. "I know, but..." She sighed. "I'm just worried, okay? I don't want you to get hurt," she said. Percy's expression softened. "I know," he said. "I don't want to get hurt either."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Look-there's your mom," she said, pointing to the top of the hill. Percy glanced over, and sure enough, Sally was waiting. He turned back to Annabeth. "So, uh, see you later," he said, smiling at her. Her heart fluttered, and she smiled back at him. "See you later," she confirmed, and began walking back to Cabin 6.

She sat on her bunk, looking over the plan. What if something went wrong? What if Percy or Beckendorf died? If Beckendorf didn't make it, Silena would practically die, and if _Percy_ didn't make it…

Her worry must have shown, because her half-brother spoke up after she had read the plan about 3 times. "If you're so worried, why don't you just IM him?" Malcolm asked. Annabeth flushed. "He's probably not even home yet," she said. He raised an eyebrow. "Sure, that's why," he said, and walked over to his bunk. She sighed and flopped back on her bunk.

She had closed her eyes for only a second before the lunch horn ran out across camp. She sighed and rallied her Cabin up. They headed down to lunch, and all Annabeth did was stare at the Poseidon table in worry. She even prayed to Percy's dad to give them a safe trip. She hoped her mother wouldn't be upset.

After she finished, she snuck down to the lake. Taking her drachma out of her pocket, she sat on the warm sand. She sprayed water up into the sunlight and tossed in her drachma. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson."

Percy formed in the mist. He was sitting in his room, drawing and singing under his breath. "Percy," she sing-songed, getting his attention. He glanced up at her and grinned. "Hey," he said, setting down his pencil. "Couldn't stay away?" he joked. Annabeth's ears turned red as strawberries. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain," she said. "Alright, alright. But you didn't deny it," he pointed out. Annabeth groaned. "You're never going to let this go, are you?" she said miserably. Percy grinned. "Nope," he said, popping the 'p'.

* * *

 _Sorry there was literally nothing in that last one, but what is there to put? After BotL he went home for his birthday, and he was only at Camp for a few weeks practicing the plan before TLO. Anyways, sorry that was shit, I wrote this at 3 AM and finished the moment I woke up, so I was only half-awake writing this. Oops. Also, did anybody catch the Malec reference? Kudos if you did._

* * *

 _(Tumblr post it's loosely based off of:_ _post/124421728697/perseass-okay-but-why-are-we-ignoring-the-fact)_


End file.
